Energy has been traditionally derived from the burning of fossil fuels, such as coal, oil and gas. However, an increasing demand for energy has resulted in the depletion of natural resources and increased cost for energy. Environmental concerns have also been raised over the release of harmful pollutants from using energy stored in fossil fuels. Nuclear power is another energy source, but there are concerns about safety and disposal of nuclear waste byproducts. Alternative sources of energy such as wind power and solar power are not presently believed to provide a cost effective and base load energy source on demand.
Hydro-electric energy is a safe, cost effective and renewable base load energy source. Hydro-electric power generation typically involves the use of falling water (either naturally occurring or dammed) to drive turbines which in turn drive generators to generate energy. However, the available sites in the world to utilize this resource have almost all been developed over the years.
Artificial falls of water may be created to mimic the capture of kinetic energy from falling water. Fallen water collected in artificial basins must be dispersed. However, energy is typically used to disperse the fallen water, which is inefficient. Water dispersion methods have been suggested such as the use of a pump, vacuum or water vaporization to remove the fallen water.
It would be desirable to provide an energy producing unit which requires less energy to disperse fallen water than that captured by the kinetic energy of the fallen water.